


Kite and his little Canary

by Elleusive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual, Coming Out, Other, Qrow Branwen's Father, RWBY OC - Freeform, Raven Branwen's Father, Yang's Grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: Yang has a heart-to-heart with her grandfather, Kite Branwen.Here is the address to the image that goes with the storyhttp://ellelehman.tumblr.com/post/160935247426/yang-has-a-serious-conversation-with-her-grandpa





	Kite and his little Canary

**Author's Note:**

> HEA-AU (Happily Ever After AU) One Shot Story
> 
> Summer never died and she raises Ruby with Qrow.  
> Raven never leaves and she raises Yang with Tai.  
> The parents of team STRQ are still alive and very much involved in their families lives.
> 
> Kite Branwen (My OC) - father of Qrow and Raven, Grandfather to Ruby and Yang  
> Cerise Branwen (My OC)- mother of Qrow and Raven, Grandmother to Ruby and Yang

“Grandpa, is it true you had a boyfriend?”

 

The entire living room ceased watching TV to stare at Ruby. The older child, silver eyes bright and curious, stared at her grandfather. They were glued to him, an older man with burnt auburn hair and black underneath, tanned skin and a muscularly lean build. His own copper-colored eyes, in pure shock, stared back at her.

 

Her cousin, long blonde hair whipping back and forth as she took in her sister and Grandparent’s glances, raised a brow to the black-haired child.

 

“Wh-what? Who told you that?” Her voice squeaked at the thought. Grandpa? Having a boyfriend? Absurd. Silly.

 

_Right?_

 

“Daddy and Mommy were talking about it. Is it true?” Ruby cocked her head to the side, awaiting her grandfather’s answer.

 

Cerise and Kite glanced at one another before finally caving.

 

“Yes, I did,” he responded, sitting forward in his chair as to better address his granddaughters, “I’ve actually had a few boyfriends and girlfriends before I met your grandmother.” His eyes softly turned to meet Cerise’s, receiving a similar gaze in return.

 

“You love Grandma…but you dated boys, too? Why?”

 

The girl was full of questions this evening. “Well,” He picked up once more, beginning to wonder if this was a proper topic of conversation, “okay, can’t say I was expecting this conversation tonight, but…I’m bisexual.”

 

He paused, waiting for the word and its meaning to sink in. Lilac eyes seemed to drop to the floor as silver continued looking as perplexed as ever. “Bi…sensual?”

 

Kite and Cerise chuckled at the mispronunciation. She moved over to pick up her youngest grandchild and placed her on her lap.

 

“No, sweetie,” Cerise began, stroking Ruby’s feathery hair, “Bisexual.”

 

“It means I have…” Kite paused as he attempted to find an eloquent way to describe what was simpler than second nature to him, “…I can be attracted to both men and women. Though, that hasn’t been the case since your grandmother and I met.” A coy glance met his as Cerise winked at him from behind Ruby’s unobservant gaze.

 

Seeming satisfied and finally understanding, Ruby smiled contently. “Oh, okay!” A long yawn pushed from her small throat and out past her lips. Eyes beginning to get heavy and drowsy, Cerise lifted her in to her arms.

 

“Bed time you two. Yang, let’s go.”

 

The blonde snapped her head up, seemingly awakened by her name being called. “Oh, uh…y-yeah.” Her figure dragged itself from the couch to the staircase, head down and lost in thought.

 

“Yang!”

 

Once more, her attention was grabbed at the boisterous call of her name. Her focus pulled itself to her Grandmother, taking in the look of concern.

 

“Y-yeah, Grandma?”

 

“Canary, sweetie, is everything okay? You seem…upset.” Cerise’s red eyes were sympathetic and wanting. It made Yang think of her own mother looking into such brilliant, burning red. Reaching their rooms, Yang forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m just tired. I’m ready for bed.” A quick stretch and a yawn seemed to give Cerise enough reason to believe her.

 

“Well…if you’re sure.”

 

“Yeah…I’m sure.”

 

 

 

A round of knocks came to Kite’s study door. They were quiet and hesitant, as if the entire house would be stirred at the sound of their intruding noise. His brow raised, answering the knocks. “Come in.”

 

The door opened to reveal Yang, clad in her pajamas and looking a little frightened. Kite rose from his chair and walked toward her.

 

“Yang? What’s wrong, honey? Should you be in bed?”

 

“I should be, but…I was wondering…uhhmm…can-can I talk to you? About something?” She shut the door behind her, leaning against it with all of her weight.

 

“Sure, sure, fire away, Spitfire.” He himself leaned up against his desk, arms crossed and attention focused.

 

Her hands fidgeted nervously as she spoke up, “So…you said…that you’re bisexual? That you like men and women?” Blonde hair shifted as her head cocked to the side.

 

“Yes, I am.” Kite nodded to her, prompting her to continue.

 

“How…uhh, that is…when did you know?”

 

Her grandfather chuckled lightly, finding the question a little odd. “When? Ahaha…Yang, sweetie, it’s not as if I woke up one day and decided I liked men along with women. I _always_ knew. It’s something that you feel deep inside.” His face began to grow serious at the topic of conversation.

 

“Where are you going with this, Canary?” His lips perked into a warm smile as he tried to make his fidgety, practically tumbling granddaughter more comfortable.

 

“So—“ A small sniffle came from her nose as tears began to form around her eyes, “So-It’s…it’s okay?”

 

Kite began to feel his heart ache at the sight of his eldest grandchild crying. “Is what okay, Yang?”

 

The blonde-haired girl used her arm to wipe the watery sting from her eyes and wetness from her face as she struggled to continue with her question. Lilac beauties looked up at Kite, forcing him to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

 

Quietly, she asked, “It’s okay…to—to like your same gender? It’s normal?”

 

Instantly, he came undone. His heart broke into pieces as the question fell from her quivering lips. Eyebrows peaked at her whimpering as he shook his head at her.

 

“Oh… _oh Yang_.” Closing the distance, Kite pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and allowed her the chance to cry into him. Stroking yellow, curly hair, he spoke softly to her.

 

“Yang, there is nothing wrong with liking someone from the same gender. It’s perfectly normal.”

 

Yang’s arms squeezed around his waist as she bawled against him, her distressed feelings and embarrassment staining his shirt all the while.

 

It felt like hours had passed before she was done crying. Through back rubs, hushed shushing, and a patient mind, Yang finally began to settle down. Her bright purple eyes, puffy and red from her tears, glanced up at him.

 

“I…I don’t know if I like boys and girls…or if I just like girls.”

 

Kite sighed, “So, that’s what’s been bothering you. Considering how you were acting downstairs, I had a funny feeling that we might be having a conversation about this at some point. Little Canary, why does this bother you?”

 

“I-I don’t feel normal. I feel so different. So—“ She rubbed her arm as her explanation began to unravel. Words were not her friend and, if the tears continued, they would abandon Kite as well. Taking her chin in his hand, he gently coaxed her gaze to match his.

 

“Trust me, Yang. You’re normal. You have every right to love whoever you wish. No one can take that right from you. Don’t ever be ashamed of who you are or how you feel. You love whoever you want.

 

Your Grandmother and I may live in Mistrel, but we are just a scroll call away. If you ever want to talk to me about this…or really, anything, don’t be afraid to send me a message or give me a ring.” Kite beamed down at Yang, brushing away some loose strands of hair.

 

“Does your mother or father know?”

 

Yang lazily shook her head, exhaustion slowly taking hold of her. “N-No. I didn’t know how they’d feel. No one knows.”

 

Kite sighed, smiling at his troubled little granddaughter. “Okay, that’s fine. You should tell them soon, but if you wish to keep this just between us, I can do that.”

 

Yang shook her head again, resting it against her grandfather’s stomach. “Not ready to tell them. I want to keep this a secret for right now.” Her purple eyes closed as she listed to the rhythmic pulse that thundered beneath Kite’s skin. It was a soothing sound, one that brought an indescribable sense of comfort.

 

“Very well. It’ll be our little secret.” He whispered to her, feeling her body beginning to lean and limp. A chuckle rose from his chest, taking her into his arms and lifting her in a warm hold. “Now, how about we head to bed, yeah?”

 

Yang smiled, feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders. She was accepted, and what’s more, Grandpa was just like her! As the rise and fall of his steps resounded through the halls of Branwen Manor, Yang nodded at the suggestion of a bed. Throwing her arms around him, she nodded off.

 

“Thank you, Grandpa.”


End file.
